


(Covers) "Of Bloodshed, Babies and Epic LoVe" & "Of Ruined Lives, Responsibilities, and Epic Romance" by  ProstheticLoVe

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Of Bloodshed, Babies and Epic LoVe:Set in Preseries with elements of Season 1. Veronica and Logan sleep together right after Lilly's funeral and she gets pregnant. Starts day after Lilly's funeral.Of Ruined Lives, Responsibilities, and Epic Romance:Sequel to Of Bloodshed, Babies, and Epic Love. Logan and Veronica navigate teen parenting and high school. Meanwhile Veronica is asked by Weevil to clear his name since he's accused of murdering Deputy Lamb.





	(Covers) "Of Bloodshed, Babies and Epic LoVe" & "Of Ruined Lives, Responsibilities, and Epic Romance" by  ProstheticLoVe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProstheticLoVe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProstheticLoVe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Bloodshed, Babies, & Epic LoVe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456450) by [ProstheticLoVe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProstheticLoVe/pseuds/ProstheticLoVe). 
  * Inspired by [Of Ruined Lives, Responsibilities, and Epic Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890953) by [ProstheticLoVe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProstheticLoVe/pseuds/ProstheticLoVe). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/31179525548/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/44332823244/in/photostream/)

 

* * *

 

   

* * *

 

   


End file.
